


The Delegation

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Anniversary, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A delegation from New Vulcan is expected on the ship. Amongst them is someone very special to Spock, if you know what I mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Delegation

The Delegation

“Hate these damn things.” McCoy grumbled as he fussed with the collar of his dress uniform. He had been in the goddamn thing for only ten minutes now, but already he felt stuffy like a turkey on Thanksgiving.

“For the last time, Bones.” Jim said, exasperation clear in his voice. “This is an official delegation, so we all have to look our best.”

“I still don't see why we have to.” The CMO pointed at the third member of the welcoming committee. “It's Vulcans coming over to visit our Vulcan, so only he should be dressed up.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I was unaware you consider me a property of yours and the Captain's.”

“Don't be a wise-ass.”

“It is anatomically impossible for a posterior to be considered 'wise', Doctor.”

Jim snickered as McCoy glowered at the Vulcan. “Settle down, you two. Let's set a good example here, alright?”

Spock wordlessly went back to staring at the transporter pads. The CMO crossed his arms with a huff, although he kept muttering about 'damn green-blooded hobgoblins'.

“ _Enterprise_ , three to beam up.”sounded from the comm suddenly, and the three of them stood at attention, while Scotty doing activating the pads.

When the transporter's blue lights faded, Jim took a step forward. “Welcome to the _Enterprise_. I am Captain James Kirk, and this is my CMO, Leonard McCoy. I'm assuming you all know Mister Spock, my First... Officer?”

The pause in Jim's welcoming speech had a simple reason – Spock had not waited for the Captain to finish. As soon as the delegation had stepped off the transporter pads, he had walked up to the youngest of them. The other Vulcan also walked towards him, and the two joined their hands together in an oddly specific way and lay their free hands on the each others' shoulder.

They held this position for a few moments, then disengaged. Spock turned around, moving to stand on the Vulcan's right. “Captain. You are acquainted with my father, Sarek.” He pointed to the third member to the party. “This is Sovak, the Head Scientist at the Vulcan Science Academy.” He looked back at the Vulcan he had shared a... handshake with. “And this is Stonn, current Head of the House of Stavin and my husband.”

Jim nodded, smiling in welcome. “It is a pleasure to meet you all.” Then his brain did a double-take, his expression remaining the same. “Did you say husband?”

“Yes. We have been bonded for approximately 6.989 Vulcan years.” Stonn said, staring impassively at the humans. “I apologize for the outburst you have had to witness. Our separation was strongly noted in our psyches.”

Spock gave a single nod of agreement.

McCoy resisted the urge to facepalm. Just what he needed, more logical bullshit. Couldn't the damn pointy-ears just say they'd missed each other?!

“Then it is a double pleasure to meet you.” Jim's smile turned more like his own and less like the illustrious Captain's. “I hope we will find the time to get to know each other.”

“As Spock considers you both his k'war'ma'khon, I find that logical.” 

McCoy wondered whether he should feel honored or not. For all he knew, k'whachamacallit is Vulcan for 'house pet'.

A few moments later, the Vulcans were lead out of the Transporter Room.

*~*  
AN: k'war'ma'khon - as close as family but not genetically related

*~* some time later *~*

“So, Stonn. What is it you do?” Jim asked, setting his coffee cup down on the table.

“I am the current Head of the House of Stavin.” Stonn replied, setting two cups of tea in front of himself as he sat down.

“I know, but what do you do _exactly_?”

“Ah.” Stonn paused, glancing at the Rec Room door. “I perform many various duties.”

“Such as?” Jim wheedled with a friendly smile.

“I govern the political standing of the House of Stavin, as well as keep order within the House and its members. I also take part in Council Meetings.” He took a sip from one of his cups.

“So... it's kinda like governors on Earth?”

“It is an accurate approximation.” Stonn replied, voice and expression still impassive.

“So Spock married big, huh?”

“I am taller than Spock by 0.8 inches.”

Jim's smile wavered slightly. “Not that kind of big.”

“Ah.” Stonn took another sip of his tea, and McCoy had the distinct impression he was intentionally pulling their legs. Damn pointy-ears.

Jim, damn him, didn't seem to notice. Or care. “You and Spock married long?”

“As you have been already informed, Captain, Spock and I have been bonded for 6.991 Vulcan years.”

“Please, call me Jim.” A disarming grin, which failed completely against Vulcan stoicism. “You two happy together?”

“We are both satisfied with our association.” Stonn replied, his gaze fixed on the doors to the Rec Room.

“How do you feel about Spock being half Vulcan and all?” McCoy asked suddenly, his expression carefully blank.

Stonn blinked once, then slowly turned his face towards the CMO's. Then just stared at him.

Jim winced. “No offense.” No reaction. “We just heard... stories about how humans are treated on Vulcan.” Still nada. 

“Ah.” Stonn stared some more, for good measure, then turned his attention to the Captain. “Your concern is unnecessary.”

“You didn't answer my question.” McCoy pointed out, and Stonn threw him an unemotional look.

“Indeed I have not.” The Vulcan stated, then turned his attention back to the doors.

McCoy waited a minute, then tsked impatiently. “Well?”

“If you insist on knowing, Doctor, I find signs of Spock's human genes to be fascinating.”

“So, what? He's your _research subject_?”

“Of course not. He is my husband.” It was said as if it answered everything and the CMO settled, albeit he grumbled a little.

A few moments later, the doors to the Rec Room opened once again, and Spock entered. He looked around, and when he located the table they were seated at, he headed straight for them.

When he sat, the Mystery of Stonn's Two Cups of Tea revealed itself.

As soon as Spock was seated, Stonn handed him the extra cup, Spock nodding gratefully at him before he took a sip.

“So, we were just talking about you and Stonn.” Jim said.

“Nyota informed me there was a high probability of you and the Doctor insisting on acquiring information on my marriage.”

“Wait, Uhura _knew_ you were married?!”

“Of course.” Spock said, his tone implying it should be obvious. “She is my friend.”

McCoy snorted. “Yeah, right. Cause you kiss all your friends.”

“Kiss?” Stonn asked, one eyebrow raising.

“Yeah. A _lover's_ kiss.” And maybe McCoy was sticking his nose into business not his own and even out of his culture range, but damn it all. How happy could a marriage be if Spock was running around kissing people?

“Lover's.” Stonn repeated, continuing to stare at the CMO.

“Yeah, full on the lips.”

Stonn's face somehow managed to darken in anger despite remaining expressionless. “I am aware it is a human custom, however I do not appreciate being mocked in jest.”

“Stonn.” Spock said softly, and sent a wave of comfort through their bond. Stonn huffed once, briefly, through his nose, then took a long drink of his tea. 

Spock turned to the human. “Doctor, I understand your concern in lieu of your personal experience, however you misunderstood the situation.”

“Oh, really?”

“Indeed. You forget that I am a Vulcan. Vulcan children kiss each other on the lips as a sign of friendship. In adult Vulcans, a kiss on the lips is used as a means of offering comfort to a good friend.”

McCoy blinked at Spock a few times, then looked at the table, properly chastised. “Sorry, then, Stonn, Spock. My bad.”

“Apology accepted, Doctor.”

Stonn just nodded.

It took a few minutes before the conversation picked up again.

*~*

An hour later, Spock set his cup aside, and stood, Stonn following his example.

“If you will excuse us, Captain, Stonn and I shall retire for the night.”

Jim gave them a wide grin. “Retire, huh?”

Stonn answered that one. “I believe my husband used the word 'retire' as a metaphor for intercourse.” He glanced at Spock for clarification and Spock nodded.

McCoy choked on his coffee, and Jim's smile wobbled. “Oh. Then... go. Enjoy ourselves.”

“Captain, I would like to request a day off tomorrow as well.” Spock added

“Sure. I understand. Seriously, don't let us keep you.”

“If you insist, Captain.” Stonn nodded at both humans, then left, Spock following after him.

It was silent at their table for a few moments, then Jim turned to the still coughing Bones. “So, that went well.”

“Goddammit, Jim.” McCoy managed to wheeze.

*~*

Spock made a tiny sound of protest when Stonn stilled within his body. He rotated his hips to encourage a continuation of the intercourse, however Stonn halted his hips with one hand. He used the other to gently pet the side of Spock's head, their minds brushing each other through the touch. A brief pause at the psi-points helped sooth away the consuming fire of Spock's human desire.

Spock took a deep breath, and calmed his heart, then opened his eyes.

Stonn's eyes smiled at him. “We have officially been bonded for 7.0 years.” he murmured, his warm breath ghosting over the half-Vulcan's face.

Spock's eyes smiled back, one hand raising and laying over Stonn's.

Stonn continued. “I rejoice you are with me.”

Spock leaned forward, nuzzling their noses together. “I rejoice with thee.” he intoned.

“I rejoice you are with me.” Stonn repeated, moving their hands into a kiss. “I rejoice you are as you are. I rejoice you are by my side. I rejoice you are my own.”

The tips of Spock's ears blushed at the compliments. “I rejoice you are with me.” he said softly, his eyes shining with the love he felt for his husband. “I rejoice I have found you. I rejoice you are by my side. I rejoice you are my own.”

Their bond pulsed between them and their pupils dilated with further desire. Their fingers broke the kiss, and Stonn's hands moved to grip Spock's buttocks. He pressed his hips firmly against Spock's, keeping exact pressure at the point where they connected.

“I rejoice with thee in my existence.” Stonn whispered right into his mind, and Spock couldn't help a quiet moan.

Stonn almost grinned at the delightful sounds his unique mate produced.

 

AN: And because I don't think the fic above is that domestic, I wrote this too.

“Greetings, my husband.” Stonn greeted as he entered the kitchen in their home.

“Greetings, Stonn.” Spock answered, willingly extending one hand for a kiss. “Has the meeting gone according to estimations?”

“The House of Savol had strong objections.” Stonn said as he poured some plomeek juice into a glass. 

Spock made a noise of agreement. “With their standing, it is not surprising. What of the House of Spijak?”

“They voted as I assumed they would.” Stonn set the now empty glass on the counter and turned to walk away.

“Stonn.” Spock called firmly, looking over his shoulder at his mate.

Stonn didn't roll his eyes mostly because he was Vulcan. He grabbed the glass and placed it in the washer.

“Thank you, Stonn.” The half-Vulcan nodded, and turned back to the salad he was preparing.

“I shall refreshen myself before we eat.” Stonn said, heading out of the kitchen.

“The meal shall be ready in approximately five minutes.” Spock called after him.

*~*

Spock and Stonn were kneeling on the floor in front of each other in meditative poses. However, only Spock was meditating. Stonn had his eyes open and was staring intently at the half-Vulcan.

After a few moments, Spock opened his eyes also. “Is there a reason why you are not meditating?”

Stonn blinked. “I apologize. I was analyzing the human elements of your facial features.”

“And what are your conclusions?”

“I believe I would not find you as esthetically pleasing without them.”

The tips of Spock's turned slightly green and he reached out with one hand to give Stonn a kiss.

*~*

Stonn entered his husband's private laboratory, pausing at the door. “Spock.”

“Stonn.” Spock nodded, not glancing up from his notes.

“You have been conducting this experiment for 5.31 hours. It is time you rest.”

Spock finally looked at him. “The importance of his experiment-”

“Shall have to wait for you to be rested. Your computations suffer when you are tired.”

Spock nodded slowly, and got up from his desk. “Very well. I shall rest.”

“Excellent.”

“Will I be correct in assuming you will also join me in our bed?”

“I have to prepare-”

“The paperwork shall have to wait until you are well rested.” Spock said, lifting a teasing eyebrow.  
Stonn was silent for a moment, then rose his in a suggestive motion.

Spock dipped his head slightly in eager consent. Getting rest would have to wait as well.

**Author's Note:**

> -written for a kink meme prompt-  
> I know we've had some Spock/bully-who-called-spock's-mom-a-whore thing already, BUT:  
> Can I have one where they're happily married and all domesticy? Or something about them dealing with the fact that Spock is in Starfleet and the other's on New Vulcan? Or something?  
> POint is, I want them happily married/bonded and totally in love (well, Vulcan-equivalent that is).  
> bottom!Spock would be awesome too...


End file.
